Rose Legacy
by dwX
Summary: Every 5oo yrs the guardians awaken and consume the land" the oracle of Kyou foretold the land's demise only 1 can save them-Shuurei's unknown twin. But her arrival rekindles an old feud between 2 powerful clans and awakens a terrifying power.
1. Legacy

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari or any of the characters thereof.

For those who are not familiar with Saiunkoku Monogatari there is a concise storyline and character profiles in Wikipedia.

;o) dwX

".." speech

'..' thoughts

**Rose Legacy **

Chapter 1: Lineage of the Rose Princess

**(Present time: Modern Day Tokyo)**

_Seiren._

_Seiren._

'Not again. Go away.'

She shut her eyes tight trying in vain to ignore the voice echoing in her mind. Groaning under her breath the teenage girl lurched forward submerging her head in a basin full of icy water her reddish black hair fanning in the frigid waters around her face. The crisp coldness of the water chilled her face to the bone the effect felt like a harsh slap but it proved potent in silencing the eerie voice.

Sluggishly she opened one eye then the other after a moment of hesitation. She straightened herself unsteadily- her vision misting and blurring as a steady trickle of water crept rather leisurely down the smooth plane of her face.

A lapse of sanity you ask?

If only.

The girl shuddered lips still partially blue with cold.

Truth be told she does feel as though reality as she knows it is slowly slipping away. The last few days had been a blur of conflicting emotions and unnatural visions that it often drove her to pointless conversations with herself.

A spiraling descent into madness?

She did have an aunt who said she heard voices speaking to her-some with high pitched tones that oscillate in your inner ear even after an hour. Well that was according to her of course.

Then again, the said aunt was a distant relative and she had only met her once in her entire life. She had been her only remaining blood relative. Now, she was the last remnant of the Hagi family. She couldn't even remember the face of her mother or father; she was told they had perished in plane crash near the Inari Shrine in the prefecture of Ise.

Out of 157 passengers she alone survived it was nothing short of a miracle, at least that's what the local press had dubbed the incident. Most of the bodies were burnt beyond recognition dental records and other items not consumed by the raging fire were the only means to identify the charred remains. Her parents were only recognized by the distinct hard metal seat frame of the first class section which they had sat in. Another was the blood red stone pendant that her mother had owned. After a torrid investigation which lasted several months the detective kindly gave the treasured heirloom to her.

Blinking back tears the girl gingerly picked up the ornament now gleaming a devilish scarlet colour against the creamy white paleness of her chest. It looked antique, the single red gem was framed by a thick gold band incised with reliefs of roses and a pair of phoenix fixed at opposite ends, each with a fiery red gem for eyes that transfixed all that look into it. A wash of rich vibrant colours blue, purple, red, yellow, green, browns, black untouched by time and the plane tragedy glittered under the fluorescent light. Behind the pendant were a series of inscriptions some form of archaic Chinese scripts. No one could decipher it, it was a mystery and befuddled all who try to interpret its meaning.

But she knew.

No one told her but deep inside she knew its hidden meaning.

Even now as she ran her fingertips over the indentions that make up each glyph the words seem to jump into her mind forming the words.

Gasping she wrenched her hand away allowing the bewitching stone pendant to fall limply against her chest once again.

Wrinkling her nose in disgust she clutched her head. She was insane! Thinking that only she could decode the pendant's scripts. The others had laughed as well they called her troubled and generally stayed away from her. She had no friends no family. She was surrounded by strangers. Oh why could she not have died with her parents? It would have been easier like that. She could have been free of this never ending nightmare of being ostracized to those around her. People pretended to care but she knew better. She knew the lies behind the smiles. Their contempt behind their well wishes.

She hated it!

A sudden overwhelming feeling of not belonging radiated from her inner being, tense muscles cramping to an uncomfortable intensity she had barely managed to stay upright. Gritting her teeth together she braced both hands on either side of the wall mirror. The girl paused with each breath, critically eyeing her reflection. The sad eyes, the pale forlorn face, the limp red-black tresses that stayed adhered to her skin, still wet with water.

_Isolation… doesn't belong here…._

She clicked her tongue noisily in irritation. She did not want to deal with 'this' issue right now. A soft sigh escapes her tightly drawn lips. This was how it always progresses.

The totally lame dreams, the sense of not being wanted, complete isolation from everyone else who loved her, then the critical analysis of herself. Yes, that was the usual routine. She shook herself vigorously slapping her cheeks repeatedly in order to awaken her senses and bring her back to reality.

Taking a lungful of air, the girl once again plunged her face into the freezing waters. She detested the frigid coldness assaulting the skin of her face but it alleviated a lot of the numbness and detachment she felt toward 'this world'.

God, did she just say that? Detachment?

No. It felt more complicated than that. Like there was a lot more to her story. A thin frown spreads across her mouth still submerged in the water.

Roughly she pulled out of the water again scrutinizing herself in the mirror.

A pale faced girl with sad eyes stared back at her, narrow streams of icy water still rolling down the proud bearing of her face collecting in stagnant pools near the palms of her hands.

'Damn that dream!' she huffed inwardly cursing the nightly vision that have been increasing in frequency the past few weeks.

It came again last night, that horrible recurring dream of running through a narrow gauntlet of never ending shadows. It was terrifying. It was as if something was encroaching on her from all sides pushing her to run toward a sliver of light seen demurely in the distance with no where else run except forward.

Always forward.

The girl gasped minutely trembling from the recollection, she placed her hands on her chest as she focused on her heart.

Ta-thump, ta-thump.

She could still feel the rush of adrenalin charged blood instilling her heart to pump faster. The dream was constantly accompanied by a strong urge to bolt ahead. She wanted to return to something, but the door always melted away into nothingness.

"Se-chan? Are you ok?" the miko's sage-like tone penetrated through the newly varnished wooden door.

Momentarily distracted, the young girl shook her head strongly dismissing the dream from her still cloudy mind. "Be right there obaa-chan!" she shouted. (obaa-chan : old lady/granny)

A shrine took her in after several foster parents refused her. Only an old miko in tiny insignificant shrine in the minuscule prefecture of Takeyama took her in. She doubted however that it was anything more than charity.

"Get a grip on yourself Seiren, don't let the stupid dream win… Yosh! I'm off!"

Fully composed the girl brushed her hair and briskly dressed for the day ahead. She was turning 15 in tomorrow and she was determined that the nightmares will not ruin this important event. Grabbing her shinai (bamboo practice sword) she bolted out of the door.

Nearing the shrine's central gate she doubled back to a small sacred enclosure whispering a prayer she touched the rough bark of the sacred tree.

"Please make me belong. I want to belong."

* * *

**(Kyo : Saiunkoku Capital)**

A hunched figure steeped to hip level stood in the sacred spring.

"She lives, the child lives!" a rasping cackle disturbs the stagnant clarity of the water sending ripples of gentle waves to radiate outward in circular crests.

"Michiko-sama! Please remove yourself from there!" a shrill tone cuts through the torpid air like a knife.

"Ahhh! The image!" cried the old priestess peering despondently over the water. The picture in the water swayed in abrupt ripples until finally dissipating into the watery depths.

"Michiko-sama! It would not bode well with you if you stay too long in the sacred waters. At your age surely you understand this." Reproached an elaborately dressed girl in her late teens, the old woman grumbled but begrudgingly moves toward the stone rim enclosure of the sacred spring. Her curved frame shaking with indignation, pointing an accusing finger at the lavishly attired youth, she let loose a barrage of curses.

"Foolish imp-girl! Offspring of a cross-eyed swamp toad! Do not presume to think that you know all about me! I have my reasons why I consult the sacred waters of this spring you swine of a maid! How is it that a beetle exhibits more intelligence than you?"

"!!?" The girl flinched back but held her tongue, her haughty eyes narrowed to shrewd slits, her upper lip jutting to a contemptuous curl.

"You are an irritating boil on the monkey god's behind! Slow witted and impetuous! "Continued the old priestess shaking a tight fist in the air in utter outrage.

"Say no more you old hag! I…"

"Kiyo! Michiko-sama! What are you both arguing about now?" Another lady clad in fine silk brocade and shimmering gossamer thin sash walked towards the bickering duo. Her steps were soft and light, the rich skirts of her dress rustling softly against the gravel pathway that led to the sacred pool. She had brown-bronze hair with autumn streaks that mirrored the sunset sky. It was pulled into an elaborate bun fixed at strategic points by jeweled hair pins, some with metal flowers fixed at the ends. She was middle aged in appearance with milky flawless skin and an amorous glint in her eyes.

She was usually friendly and easy going today however, the graceful lady could not contain her displeasure, her face was scowling darkly at the sight before her.

"Ah! Sayori! Good, good, at last a sensible companion!" remarked the old priestess theatrically.

"Hmp!" fumed Kiyo pouting.

"Michiko-sama, please do not vent your anger on young Kiyo. She requires your patience as well instruction in the sacred arts." Appealed Sayori. "Now what is this whole commotion about?"

Old Michiko beamed a wily smile, creases of wrinkles framing her sparkling eyes piquing the interest of the still sulking maid and the lady Sayori.

"The eldest Kou princess lives!" she cried in jubilation. "Make haste, prepare my robes, ready my palanquin and send a runner to announce my visit to his majesty and Shouka-sama."

"Both are in the palace right now. Can your visit not wait until tomorrow?" complained Kiyo.

Sayori nudged the cheeky girl in the ribs before presenting a pristine white robe to the old priestess.

"Tch! You try my patience you wart girl!" snapped priestess Michiko snatching the crisp dry robes her maid Sayori offered. "The message I carry determines the future of this land! Away with you and do as I have ordered before my staff finds your backside!"

With her feeble hands the aged wise woman swung at the stupefied girl in a wide arch. Kiyo let out a horrified shriek as she ran haphazardly into the house.

"That was most unwise and childish Michiko-sama." Reproved Sayori.

"Ahh, true, true, but you must admit it ceased her tiresome prattling and she did what I asked of her." The old priestess replied with a mischievous wink.

The lady lifted one silk covered hand close to her lips hiding smile.


	2. The return

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari or any of the characters thereof.

References made to Inuyasha : Disclaimer, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters thereof.

".." speech

'..' thoughts

Rose Legacy

Chapter 2:

"You want me to what?"

The wrinkled features softened, sympathy etched prominently on her aged face. A steaming mug of green tea lay relatively untouched over a lacquered wooden coaster. The old miko sighed deeply she knew this would be the scenario if she had ever breeched the issue regarding the young girl's past. But she had prepared herself, her perceptive mind detecting the child's troubles multiplying with each passing day. She took in a long drawn out breath peering tentatively over the few fragments of tea leaves floating leisurely on the surface of hot beverage. A sad expression crossed her countenance. It grieved her over years to watch the child sustain the self imposed guilt. She sighed again diffusing the steam rising off the mug.

Dread always gnawed raw at her nerves whenever she sees the child retreat into her room in the past, and even now the fear never left. How many sleepless nights had she spent praying the child would not take her own life. Yes, her eyes have borne witness to the growing isolation and despair radiating fiercely like a caged tiger, time not wavering the ravenous anger and loathing the child felt. The girl needed to lay the ghosts of the past to the grave along with her long held stance against allowing anyone in her heart.

"I understand your concerns child but avoiding the inevitable will by means make it go away." She paused gracefully taking small sips of the hot tea allowing the liquid coat her tongue. "I have made all the necessary arrangements for you. Go to where it started and make peace with your past, until then this old woman will fear over you down to my last days."

Seiren looked down fidgeting tensely with the hem of her skirt she tugged mercilessly at a stray thread. "Is it because you do not want me h.."

"Do not be foolish! Of course I want you with me always." the miko snapped almost spilling her tea. "Have I treated you otherwise?"

"N-no."

"Listen Seiren."

The young girl gasped softly, the old woman seldom addressed her by name she must truly be serious this time. Seiren continued to fidget more nervous now than before her eyes cast down not wanting to look directly at the woman who looked after her all her life.

"One cannot be healed from wounds of the heart and soul if the person is not willing. Staying with me here in the temple will not rectify your hurts or your problems. Take courage girl, confront your fears. I have made a fire reading on your behalf." The old woman hesitated crumpling a neatly pleated napkin adjacent her mug. She reached for her prayer beads making them clink softly as she traced her hands along the dark burgundy orbs.

"Obaa-chan.."

"The fire god rules over you and is protecting you, your ki (life force) is strong." Gingerly she sandwiched one of the girl's hands between her gnarled fingers pulling her closer.

"Do you recall when you are ten we were in the park near Aoyama Avenue when we witnessed a crash?"

"Yes. The car that caused it drove away. I remember being angry then sad after seeing the passengers of the car."

The miko nodded with a mournful smile. "The woman inside the other vehicle was dead, her babe was wailing frightfully. I tried to reach the woman but I knew it was too late for her. I felt no pulse and she did not breathe anymore so I reached for the baby who survived."

Seiren nodded tears formed in the rim of her eyes. She knew where this conversation was leading to.

"You held the dead woman's hand and cried there on the road I remember well I nearly fainted in fright when I saw the colour return to her cheeks and her eyes flutter open."

"Baa-chan I.."

The old miko held up a hand stopping her protests mid sentence a frown crossed her features. "Injured or dead animals entering our grounds miraculously walking out in one piece and of their own accord. Yes, I knew them all."

Seiren sat dumbfounded frozen at her spot. Dammit! She thought she hid all of her actions well enough. She was always so careful how could she have been found out? Seiren bit her lower lip she did not know what to say. What could she say? ... Oops?

The silence stretched uncomfortably.

"I just though how sad it was for another child to live in world without a parent." She mumbled finally breaking the tense atmosphere.

The old miko smiled.

"Yes that I knew. The fire bird rises from the ashes re-birthed as a new creature girded with new strength and beauty, but more so with new found wisdom and understanding. Perhaps it is now also time for you to face what fate truly has in store for you and rise from your past ne?"

Seiren blinked as she pondered at her words.

"I have always known you were different. I know even now you are gifted and greater things await you. Here, you see? The reading also said a great journey awaits you. Go child. You may have detested the path given you by fate, but that path has made you strong yes?"

'Crazy is more like it.' Seiren smiled weakly bile rising uncomfortably in her throat. "Yes."

"Then walk the path meant for you and carve out your destiny as only you could. Fate they say is fickle if one has the strength of will, then he/she can bend it to his or her own way ne?"

The young girl smiled warmly understanding reflected in the reddish tinge of her eyes.

"Yes obaa-chan I will."

**At the crash site.**

Seiren gripped her haori tighter around herself as the cold wind lashed unceasingly at her form. It had been her choice that she would dress in the traditional white haori and red hakamas. Looking back at the bus from far across the road she could clearly make out the cheeky girls giggling and whispering to themselves about her. No one else had alighted in this stop. Why would they? Its the middle of nowhere. She rolled her eyes as she began to walk towards a grove of trees 5 metres from the main road. She pursed her lips frowning deeply.

The air smelled crisp and clean. Not like the artificial canned spray crap you buy at the supermarket. Ok so the air was inviting but come on! What was she thinking? There's nothing to see for miles except the trees, mounds of hills and grass.... lots of grass. She kicked a tuft of deep green grass dotted with dandelion flowers barring her path.

"God this sucks, I feel like I'm living an episode from Inuyasha, all I need is the stupid well and a hanyou." (hanyou: half human half youkai)

She trudged begrudgingly across the grassy hill down to a shallow valley where the plane exploded on impact. Holding up her right hand she shielded her eyes as she gazed crash site. Lateral ridges and holes potch marked the smooth planes. Everything had been over run by the grass and weeds...

An anomaly in the area immediately attracted her attention. She squinted hard.

'Everything except that spot.'

Seiren frowned again as she briskly walked towards a patch of scorched blackened earth where the even the weeds refused to grow. Stooping down she kneeled along side it dumping her backpack unceremoniously on the ground next to her. Cautiously she bent towards the area.

"What the hell is this?" she muttered extending an arm to touch the centre of the blistered dirt. Heat emitted from spot sending a shot of electricity through her. She yelped loudly jumping clear of the place. In the attempt to steady herself she stepped back only to stumble backwards as a thick branch rolled from under her left foot.

She fell hard against the ground knocking her head against a jutting piece of rough stone and sending a sharp stabbing pain on the lower back of her head. Dazed and bewildered she tried to cry for help only to whimper weakly as she slowly lost consciousness.

"_**What clothes is she wearing?"**_

"_**Is she from these parts?"**_

"_**What happened to her?"**_

"_**Do you know her?"**_

"_**What was she doing in the outskirts of the city alone and in this weather?"**_

'City? There are no cities near the crash site. What are they talking about? And why does it feel as if she was riding a bumpy car?'

Voices echoed in her head, once or twice she opened her eyes. Her vision was fuzzy and blurred. Faces, unfamiliar faces spun around her like disembodied apparitions in a dream. Who were they? Why can't I see properly? What was blocking her view?

"Don't strain yourself, you've been unconscious for three days. Ahh, no don't pull at the bandages!"

Seiren brushed across the bandages that covered her entire head clumsily, gaps were left here and there for her nose and mouth and partially her left eye but her right eye was bound completely. She could open them though but it hurt to use them eyes.

She wanted to speak but her throat felt parched and dry, with trembling hands she motioned that she wanted to drink.

Whoever it was the voice was definitely female. Seiren gratefully accepted the bowl handed to her. Drinking slowly she nearly spewed out the liquid as she felt something gritty accompany the water down her throat.

"My grandson found you in near the road leading from the eastern gate of city. You had a wound on your head so I bound it up. I'm not very good I'm afraid. Right now, you are riding in my wagon on the way to the city."

Seiren felt the woman lightly touch the top of her head, perhaps disapproving of the way she was absentmindedly fidgeting with the bandage.

"Let it be for now, I am taking you to someone who can help you in your situation. He is known to be generous to people like yourself and he has never refused to help those in need. Ah, here we are."

Seiren felt the wagon jolt to a stop. She winced between clenched teeth feeling the razor-sharp sting in her head and the terrible throbbing on her ankles. The pain bit deep and hard but she refused to let out a whimper. She still felt disorientated to a certain degree but she was aware enough to know that she was in trouble.

Where the was she? Who were these people? Are they kidnappers or something? Seiren listened tentatively she could hear a muffled conversation taking place. Abruptly she felt herself being carried off the wagon making her release a cry of surprise. Her concertration faltered briefly, balling a fist she mustered the will power to block out the jarring pain.

"Maybe it would be better if we left the bandages on until tomorrow. Dr Sou will be here for a visit, I'm very certain he wouldn't mind if he treats her as well."

"Thank you Shouka-sama."

"No, thank you for taking in the girl and caring for her."

"We would have been here sooner but I was afraid to move her while she was unconscious least I aggravate her injuries further."

"She appears well enough now even with the bandages, the fact that she is able sit up is a good sign. Her ankles though appear in need of medical attention."

Seiren inclined her head to the side as she felt someone's eyes assessing her thoroughly. She blushed beneath the bandages thankful that it concealed her embarrassment. For some reason the one who spoke comforted her and made her feel safe. His voice seemed kind maybe he was a paramedic or nurse. Was she in the local hospital?

"Seiran, take her to the guest room next to Shuurei's room."

'Who? Did he just speak my name?' the young girl's head picked up turning to the voice of the speaker again. 'Does he know me?'

"Yes Danna-sama." Seiren heard the voice of the one carrying her reply. He was soft spoken, husky but she felt strength and power rumble from his voice. She shivered then unknowingly moulding herself deeper in his arms.

She heard him suck in his breath sharply his biceps becoming taut. She could almost feel the sudden hike of his heartbeat drumming like mad in his chest.

"Take her inside Seiran, the evening chill is making her cold." Laughed the other male voice evidently amused at the reaction of her carrier.

So the guy carrying her was called Seiran. What coincidence! She smiled beneath the bandages.

Seiren felt herself carried in smooth steps. She could clearly hear a chorus of cicadas serenade the crisp night air. The creaking of an old door stopped her in her ponderings. She felt the strong arms that carried her so flawlessly set her down on something hard. Reaching down she patted and felt around her surroundings. The fabric felt rough and coarse but it was comfortable and clean.

Gentle hands covered hers as she was coaxed to lie back on what she assumes is a bed. She felt her head lifted tenderly on something stiff like a block covered with cloth. What was with the Spartan treatment? Is this some old fashioned hospital or is it experiencing some hard times?

Her sore ankles were carefully propped up on something soft like a roll of cloth. She felt herself being covered by the thin coarse fabric.

"I'm afraid that this is the best that we could do. Master Shouka welcomes your stay here with us as do I. If there is anything you need just ring this bell here."

Calloused hands placed a cold metal rectangular object in her palms, she tested its weight and admired the way it fit so perfectly in her hands even when fisted.

"I am Seiran, servant of this house. I know you cannot speak my name as of yet, but should you ring the bell here, I will come for you." He said by way of introduction.

Seiren ran her hands over the small bell.

"That belonged to my master's wife, the lady Shoukun. It was made during her pregnancy so that she may summon us."

"B-belonged? She died?" Seiren croaked.

Seiran turned, suprised that she spoke. "Yes, it was a long time ago I was but boy then. But I remember her well."

She felt him tense, a despondent air hanging heavily between them, gingerly she lifted the bell dangling it between two fingers. She shook it once allowing the high pitched note of the ring to pierce the stagnant air. It was soothing almost like the haunting sound chimes make when its windy.

She felt him shift slightly, feeling his intense gaze burn through the coarse material of the bandages.

"You need only to ring once and I will come." He stated softly before Seiren heard his soft foot falls walk away.

'One ring and you'll come? What kind of a sappy line was that? What did he think he was a ninja?' she thought sarcastically shrugging in the darkness. 'You could've turned on a lamp too Mr Ninja.'

Seiren yawned slowly then settled in a foetal position carefully adjusting the position of her sore ankles as she lay listening to the night sounds.

Breathing in the chilly air ... it felt nice, it felt rejuvenating...

Seiren smiled... no it felt familiar.

She had no nightmares this time. But she did dream.

She dreamt of beautiful princess on high tower singing to the pale moon as she brushed her long blue black hair as lustrous and dark as raven's wings.

A shimmering light enveloped her.

In her dream, the woman turned to her and smiled warmly.

"Welcome home dear sweet child. My lost babe. Welcome home." She said as a halo covered them both.

Seiren smelled a garden of fragrant roses as the woman embraced her.

**MORNING**

"What is your name?"

"Seiren."

"Oh-ho really? You know the young man that brought you here is called Seiran!"

"Yes, it's such a coincidence." she mouthed out drily.

Seiren heard the old doctor laugh heartily.

"Hah! A girl with a sense of humour! Splendid! ... Now my dear I will take off the bandages if you feel any pain you must tell me ok?"

"Yes." Seiren replied.

She felt better this morning for some weird reason her throat felt fine and she was able to eat. Curiously her ankles too felt better. True she felt stiff and badly in need of a hot bath but other than that she was feeling great. That in itself caused her to worry. She **never** felt great.

"How very peculiar. I thought Shouka-sama said that your ankle was badly swollen it appears fine to me. Oh well, so long as its not fractured I suppose!" said the old doctor jovially. "I would however like to take a look at the nasty bump on your head. Again, do tell me please if you feel any pain."

Seiren felt the bandages loosen then drop on her lap.

A flood of sunlight assaulted her eyes she blinked several times until her eyes adjusted to the light. She saw the old architecture of the building. No light fixtures, geez, this is a really provincial town if ever she saw one. It was stuck in a major time-warp that was certain. She grimaced analysing her surroundings.

"You-"

Seiren leaned forward as she strained to see the old doctor. He was short in stature and leaning heavily on a cane. His hair was completely white as well as his beard, but he looked sagely and kind like one of those eight sages so frequently portrayed in Chinese silk paintings. Wait! Why the heck was he dressed like that? And what was with the top knot? He must really be old fashioned. Seiren continued to assess him with unfocused eyes. His face looked pale as though he's seen a ghost.

"What is it?" she asked.

Seiren's vision cleared more and she was able to discern the astounded expression on the Dr. Sou's face.

"M-my face is scarred?" she asked in alarm.

"Huh?"

"A scar! Is my face scarred?" repeated Seiren frantically as she jumped out of the bed running around in the tiny room. "Where's the mirror, let me see! Why is there no mirror here?"

"Calm down young lady! Sorry to have startled you. There is no scar."

"What? Then why did you make that god-awful face? It's rude!"

"Forgive the impertinence of this foolish old man. It is just that you look just like her! Yes, I could not be mistaken! Shoukun, you are her splitting image my dear."

Seiren walked back to the bed frowning in thought. 'Shoukun wasn't that the name mentioned by the guy who carried her?'

"Its uncanny! Where did you say you are from?" asked Dr Sou approaching her.

"Tokyo."

Dr. Sou scratched his head with the hook end of his wooden cane. He screwed up his face in thought as though he was meditating. Seiren crossed her arms across her chest tapping an index finger on one arm in a gesture of impatience.

"I could have sworn I have travelled to the furthest parts of this land but I have not heard of this to-ki-yo you speak of."

"Tthat's impossible! I know this province is under-developed but surely you've heard of the capital!"

"Young lady the capital is called Kyou. It is where his royal highness the emperor resides."

"E-e-emperor.. Kyou? What are you talking about?!!!"

Abruptly the door opened and slim middle aged man strode in the room carrying a tray containing a tea set with cracked handless cups. "Dr. Sou, I heard some yelling is everything ..."

Seiren spun around facing speaker. The other man also looked pale, his mouth gaped and he nearly dropped the tray he was carrying. Quickly he set it aside, carefully placing it on a waist height dressing cabinet that looked worn and old.

"S-SShoukun?... How?..."

He reached out to her suddenly causing her to retreat a couple of steps back in alarm. She slamed her back against the off white plaster wall wincing slightly at the impact.

"Why do you all call me that?!!!" Seiren cried hysterically as she slid down on the floor. "No! Don't come near me!"

"Calm down my dear... Ah, Shouka-sama..."

"Please forgive my grave mistake my wife died a long time ago, so you would definitely not be her. And yet you do resemble her far too much to be a coincidence."

Seiren looked up her tear streaked face glistening. What's wrong with these people? She looked at the doctor then the other man. She nodded quietly but remained fixed where she was.

Dr Sou stroked his pointed white beard. His eyes narrowed further as he spied the blood-red gem hanging around the girl's neck. Why did he not see that before? Shouka too seemed to have noticed the distinctive jewellery. Dr Sou could see the intensity of his gaze as he observed the girl.

"My dear you seem to be Shuurei's age." He muttered sitting down on a three legged wooden stool opposite the bed. "If you don't mind me asking how old are you?"

"F-fifteen." She sniffed covering her face with both her hands.

"Where are your parents?" he continued.

"I have none."

"Oh-ho! Come now each one of us are born from a mother and father. Surely you must have parents." he said in joking, friendly tone.

"Dead in a plane crash."

"Plane crash?" Dr Sou quirked a brow.

"Yes! Where the old woman who brought me here found me! I was visiting where my parent's plane had crashed and I slipped on a stupid branch and I hit my head and then ..."

The scarlet gem glittered in a bewitching light as a shaft of sunlight hit it from the side.

"Child, may I see that pendant?"

Seiren looked at him in confusion but complied without any further protests. She unclasped the lock and handed the necklace to the old man.

"I was told it was my mother's." She mumbled.

Dr Sou saw Shouka's eyes flash with recognition almost immediately. He handed it to Shouka who promptly turned it over and muttered the inscriptions as he ran his fingers over the incised glyphs.

"In life, in death, the gift ..."

"Comes full circle. H-How did you know that?" whispered Seiren. "I thought no one else could read it but me."

Shouka turned to face her, his expression soft. "I cannot read the inscriptions I only heard its meaning from someone once a long time ago."

Dr Sou cleared his throat. "Fifteen years ago a woman gave birth to twin girls. The elder was strong and very healthy while the younger was frail and small. The elder also had a reddish birthmark in the shape of rose on her right shoulder blade."

Seiren gasped, her eyes rounding to saucers. She had a mark like that. But she was told it was a burn mark from the crash! Instinctively she grasped her right shoulder. It couldn't be. There was just no way!

Dr Sou pulled up a chair and sat down next to her.

"To the elder the mother bestowed a necklace fabled to contain the red jewel known as the phoenix's tears. The young parents of the twins loved them more than life and were overjoyed ... however, it was short lived. The very same night the girls were birthed a servant of the house betrayed them and stole the elder child intending to hold her for ransom. She fled through the east gate. It was not until a couple of hours past that the pursuing officers discovered her tracks and uncovered her badly mauled body and that of a bloody swaddling cloth in the location where you were found. "

Shouka walked towards Seiren and kneeled in front of her. "This pendant belonged to Shouka my wife."

Seiren began to tremble as Shouka placed the pendant on the palm of her hands. Shouka braced both his arms on her shoulders as she looked up.

"Yes Seiren, you are my missing daughter."


End file.
